The present invention concerns a novel magnetic recording medium obtained by coating a novel magnetic layer on a substrate.
Conventional magnetic recording media are obtained by coating a magnetic coating material, which consists principally of a magnetic powder and resin binder, on an appropriate substrate (e.g., polyester films, etc). As necessary, dispersants, antistatic agents, lubricants, organic solvents, etc., are impregnated into the magnetic coating material. In such conventional magnetic media, however, the support and the magnetic layer may separate or the magnetic layer may develop cracks, which are extremely grave problems considering the function of magnetic recording media. Magnetic tape is generally manufactured by slitting a wide magnetic tape to a certain width with a rotary blade, but in such a case, if the adhesion between the support and magnetic layer is inadequate or if the magnetic powder is inadequately bound within the magnetic layer, the magnetic layer may peel off at the edges of the resulting tape or cracks may be produced in the magnetic layer. In response to these problems, the present inventors carried out exhaustive research in order to develop a novel magnetic recording medium which would be free of the shortcomings of prior art magnetic recording media. The present invention was achieved as a result.